Good Enough
by Villain
Summary: His lust for Yuki has Tohma desperate for some lovin! But Yuki's not around, so Tatsuha steps in. Tatsuha/Tohma. PWP, Yaoi, Lemon


Disclaimer: If only I owned Gravitation! But, sadly, I don't. It's a tragedy. A TRAGEDY! And no money for writing this, blah blah blah...

All of the feathers lining his coat were in ruin by the time he got up to Eiri-kun's door. Tohma shook and fluffed, scowling deeply as water dripped from the brim of his hat. For some people, rain made them sexy. For Tohma, he looked like a drenched bird. Peeling the coat from his body, he slammed it into a nearby trash can. What a waste. How was he supposed to sashe into Eiri's apartment now? Well, maybe the tight-fitting purple shirt would have more effect on the author.

Tugging his gloves a little further up his arms, Tohma knocked on Eiri's door. He listened for movement inside. Where could Eiri be? Dark thoughts entered Tohma's head and he gagged, a certain overzealous brat coming to mind. Pummeling the door with fists and feet, Tohma stepped back, breathing hard. Keep composure. That is key. Taking a deep breath, Tohma used his sweetest voice to coddle the door, "Eiri-kun? Are you there, Eiri-kun?"

With his ear flush against the door, fingers splayed out, and hat tipped up, Tohma strained to hear anything. What he didn't expect the hear was the whoosh of air as the door swung in. Flailing, he fell forwards, straight into someone's naked chest. Nose squashed up against bare skin, Tohma rolled his eyes up.

"Seguchi?"

"Tatsuha!" He stood up quickly, straightening his shirt. A little flushed, he opened his mouth to explain himself. As he sputtered out some nonsense, Tatsuha calmly reached forward and rearranged the bowler hat on Tohma's head. The NG President looked up, touched his hat, and sighed. "Where's Eiri?"

"Gone, apparently. He took Shuichi up to Kyoto."

He bowed his head, eyes darting about wildly. Kyoto? With Shu- He couldn't even bring himself to think the name. "O-oh?" he managed weakly.

"You're soaked, man! Come in, I'll get you some tea." Stepping aside, he motioned Seguchi in. The musician walked past him, looking around. Tatsuha chuckled easily, scratching the back of his head as Seguchi surveyed the impressive mess slowly contaminating the whole apartment. "They've been gone for days, you know."

"Wonderful." Tohma said it like a curse.

The teen flopped onto the couch, picking up a towel he'd been using to dry his hair. "I could give you a number to contact him-"

"No. No, I'll just see him when I see him." What else can I do, he lamented mentally. The teapot in the kitchen was whistling, so he lifted it from the stove. Automatically Tohma took down two mugs. Craning his head, Tatsuha watched from the living room. Tohma nearly blushed as the teenager got up from the couch and sauntered over to the cupboard for the tea bags and sugar. He could feel solemn black eyes boring into his back. How uncomfortable, and embarrassed he felt, just breaking into routine. So many times he'd come over to comfort Eiri, to make him tea. Wearing that damn apron and his glasses. President of NG productions, and his apron was pink. He started when hands-so much like Eiri's hands-gently pinched his shoulders.

"He'll be back soon."

Shrugging the boy off, Tohma left the tea unpoured and reached for the door handle. "Doesn't make any difference," he muttered. Just as he got the door open, a hand slammed it shut. Whirling, already angry from the rain, Tohma glared up at Eiri's little brother, his scowl deepening when the boy's other hand came to rest a little too comfortably on his shoulder.

Brilliant eyes-always between a blue and a green shade-dared Tatsuha to keep him there. "Look," he started, but the NG exec would have none of it. He pushed against Tatsuha with a gloved hand, reaching behind him with the other to jiggle the door handle. Sparks literally flew from his eyes when he discovered that clever Tatsuha had locked it.

"Baka," he growled, angrily rubbing hair from his eyes. The teen smoothly took his hands and held them still. "Tatsuha, I don't have time for your games."

"You had time to pine after my brother just a moment ago."

"As much as you resemble your brother, you aren't Eiri."

"Seguchi!" Tatsuha shook the older man, taking no notice when the bowler spun to the floor. "Eiri's an asshole."

Now those eyes were glittering blue, almost too blue. Tohma shoved at the boy, struggling when arms trapped him around the waist. Stuck against a still damp chest, Tohma glowered over Tatsuha's shoulder. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, he grumbled, "Runs in the family."

"Maybe," Tatsuha agreed, laying his lips next to Seguchi's ear. "Listen, you're not even dry yet. Why don't you get out of those clothes."

"Don't insult me. I won't be your substitute for Ryu. Whatever visions you jack off to will have to do."

Grinning ear to ear, Tatsuha dragged Seguchi back, falling with him onto the couch. Still in his lap, Seguchi wriggled like a cat so that he faced the younger man. "What a dirty mouth, Seguchi."

"Reflects the company I'm in."

Pressing him back, Tatsuha maneuvered their position so he straddled the man. "You think I'm dirty?" He licked the blonde's lips, grinding his pelvis into Seguchi. Gasping, Seguchi shut his eyes. "Not too dirty for you, Seguchi," he whispered, moving his mouth to the man's throat and biting him. "Let me be Eiri, huh? For a little while." A guttural sound, low and wanton, answered his words. Beneath him, Seguchi bucked, a deep flush staining his cheeks. In Tatsuha's grip, the blonde twisted his wrists, weak attempts to escape less convincing. "Come on, Seguchi. How does this feel." Again, he pressed down on the man, their cocks rubbing together through layers of clothing. "Tohma," he purred.

"N-no," Tohma groaned halfheartedly. His eyes were squinted slits, and he opened his mouth eagerly when Tatsuha pushed his tongue inside. Eiri, he chanted, trying to convince himself. Eiri-kun.

"Tohma." The name was odd and exhilarating on his lips. While his lustful heart still longed for his darling Ryuichi, Tohma didn't fail to stir naughty inclinations within Tatsuha. And the blonde writhed beautifully. Plus, the knowledge that the man was torn, humiliated by his own weakness, thrilled Tatsuha just as much. With his teeth he gnawed at a vulnerable throat, fingers clawing down straining arms to roughly tear open violet slacks. An echoing gasp compelled him forward, sealing their lips together in another breathless kiss. Leaning back on the balls of his feet, Tatsuha gripped the waist of Seguchi's pants. The blonde mewled, eyes still closed, and grasped the arms of the couch. When he lifted his hips, Tatsuha yanked the pants free. "Mmm," he intoned, pleased. Little Seguchi was bare.

Like a snake, Tatsuha slithered up his body, their groins in constant contact. Tohma squeezed his eyes shut tighter, clenching his teeth. When skilled lips again beckoned his mouth, Tohma shook his head firmly. "Don't kiss me. I-I don't want to be kissed anymore."

The request only made Tatsuha hotter. Gripping the blonde's face hard in his hands, he forced the rosy lips apart, ignoring scratching nails and muffled noises. Then Seguchi made the mistake of trying to throw him off by twisting and jerking under him. Tatsuha moaned, riding Seguchi's struggles. It felt good, and he kept his eyes open and fixed on Seguchi's constricted face. He wants to like this, he thought. Biting harshly at kiss swollen lips, Tatsuha found himself staring into wide eyes. "See me?" he asked, grim smirk cutting into his face. Seguchi panted, pressing his knees together. Tatsuha grabbed his chin, sadistic glint in his eyes igniting into a full on fire. "Hmm, enough foreplay."

"Fuck off, Tatsuha! You're nothing like Eiri!"

Working on wrestling the man out of his shirt, Tatsuha glanced sidelong at his captive and shrugged, "You wouldn't know. Going off of what Shuichi's whined about, Eiri can get pretty rough in the sack." Seguchi was so shocked that Tatsuha managed to get his shirt off with little hassle. "Better close your mouth or I'm gonna fill it."

He snapped his mouth shut, laying still as Tatsuha looked around for lube. He didn't know whether Tatsuha's words hurt him more because of their ugly truth, or because he just looks so much like Eiri. And suddenly, Tohma sat bolt upright, eyes twin slits of aquamarine acid. He dumped Tatsuha entirely off the couch, and the teen yowled loudly in annoyance from the floor. But he shut up when he saw Tohma's face. It was the telling-Shuichi-to-never-go-near-Eiri-again face, or the push-Aizawa-into-moving-traffic face. Tatsuha gulped.

"Fuck lube," Tohma hissed. He turned to the boy and said in a very quiet voice, "And fuck Eiri-kun. I'll never stop loving him, but I'll never forgive him either." Getting on his knees, he pressed violently against Tatsuha, all lips, teeth and fingers. Before the young monk could wrap his mind around it, his jeans were off and Tohma was laving at his nipples.

The boy groaned when an expert hand caressed his erection. Seguchi's mouth traveled across his chest, down to his navel. Lying back obediently, Tatsuha cried out silently as a devilish mouth engulfed his aching cock. For the next minute, Tatsuha had his fist shoved in his mouth as Tohma Seguchi gave him head. The blonde bobbed, licked, sucked, and bit, driving Tatsuha into whimpers. He looked down once to watch the man, but the sight of that treacherous mouth stretching to take him in proved too much.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Tatsuha's erection and squeezed. Then he lifted his head and thoroughly lathered the boy's cock with saliva. "Tatsuha," he said huskily. "Tatsuha, you need to help me."

"H-help you?" he asked stupidly. Seguchi fed him a beautiful smile, and he watched, dumbstruck, as the man moved to straddle him backwards. When the tip of his cock hit the blonde's entrance, Tatsuha seemed to snap into consciousness. He swiftly gripped his own aching shaft and held Seguchi's hip in place. Carefully he lowered Seguchi so the the man swallowed his tip, but then Seguchi looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes sad.

Pushing Tatsuha's hand away, Tohma sat down hard on the boy's erection, allowing a guttural cry to escape. He bit the side of his fist, gasping wetly when Tatsuha hit his prostate. Faraway, he heard the boy fall hard on his elbows, uttering some curse. Tohma's chin snapped to his chest, the feeling of being filled one he'd missed dearly. Permitting mere seconds for adaptation, Tohma flexed his legs, lifting slightly. He fell with force and Tatsuha moaned. Long fingers clutched Tohma's hips, nails digging into his skin. Suddenly Tatsuha was up against his back, shoving harshly into him. He arched his back, panting as Tatsuha thrust, hitting his prostate mercilessly. Teeth latched onto the joining of his neck and shoulder, holding him still. Tohma's mouth was thrown open, small whimpering sounds emitting. His hair fell, damp and sweaty, into his eyes. Tatsuha's cock inside him was like a rod of iron, impaling him repeatedly with a stretching, burning pain. Blood slicked the way, and Tatsuha grunted with the effort to gain more friction. Tohma spread his legs wide, pushing desperately, riding Tatsuha's cock so hard that he could barely breathe. An arm snaked around his waste, pulling him closer, and it became a struggle between them.

The blonde turned his head, moist lips on Tatsuha's ear. Tatsuha ground his teeth into Tohma's shoulder as the man urged him on, "Harder..." Crying out, Tatsuha surged forward, knocking Tohma over onto his hands and knees. With better leverage, he withdrew completely, tearing out of Tohma too fast for the blonde to comprehend. Then, taking hold of wet blonde hair, he slammed back in with a grunt, the tight fire surrounding his cock rending him blind. "Tohma," he moaned, getting higher up on his knees, forcing Tohma's head down so his ass went higher. "Fuck," he growled, his powerful thrusts shoving Seguchi ruthlessly into the floor.

His cheek rubbed against the carpet, painful tears leaking down his face. The pain was exquisite. Tatsuha was nearly standing, angling Tohma so that he almost balanced completely on his chest. He could feel Tatsuha inside him, every movement, reaching up into his brain and thrashing his insides. Clawing at the carpet, Tohma shoved back, crying out each time Tatsuha hit that knot of pleasure within him. And the things Tatsuha was saying, now bent over him, his twisted mouth bathing his ear in heat. Such terrible things to say. Tohma mewled, his back breaking. "More," he moaned. His fingers tangled in black hair and he jerked Tatsuha down so that their eyes met. Black and murky blue clashed and Tatsuha clenched his teeth, driving into Tohma with wild abandon. And as Tatsuha released inside of him, Tohma kissed the boy, choked with tongue, cock, and seed all at once. Then Tatsuha reached around and gripped Tohma's own erection, fisting it too hard for Tohma to think. He writhed and fought, red blurring his vision as an arrow of wet heat shot from him, ending with a dazzling light show behind his eyes. And in that instant, he whispered, voice breaking, against a handsome face, "Eiri-kun."

A/N: I luuurve Tohma. Lurvey lurve lurve.


End file.
